


You Are My Sunshine (Ryden)

by Soft_And_Soaked_In_Pain



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Ryden, Songfic, Sunshine - Freeform, brebdonurie, ryanross, rydenangst, rydenfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_And_Soaked_In_Pain/pseuds/Soft_And_Soaked_In_Pain
Summary: Ryan had bad dreams. The sun doesn’t shine as bright anymore.





	You Are My Sunshine (Ryden)

“Hey Bren”, Ryan says, happily.

“Hey Ryan”, he replies. 

“You look amazing today”, Ryan says, blushing. “All bright and sunshine-y”  
“Is it the makeup?”, Brendon asks.  
“No it’s your demeanor, you’re so bold and shiny”, Ryan replies. 

“I could never be a star.” Brendon’s brow furrows. 

“Oh but you are, you’re the brightest star, as pretty as they come, sunshine” 

He blushes. “T..thank you” 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine”, Ryan sang. 

“You make me happy”, Brendon’s eyes light up as he joins in. 

“You make me happy... you make me feel alive, sunshine”, Ryan breathes. 

Brendon smiles, this rare, light up the world smile. He gets up, spinning in circles across the living room, trailing light. He turns on the overhead lights.

Ryan laughs happily. “You’re still the brightest thing in the room. You’re still the source of my light.”

“And you’re my everything” 

“You are my sunshine...”, he resumes singing. 

And the sun will shine. 

“You are everything I have. Everything I want, and everything I need. You are my universe, sunshine” 

And then Ryan wakes up.  
And he cries. He’s had this dream every night since he left a month ago. He’s had this dream where there was nothing but light and love. So he cries, he’s lost his love. He’s lost his light.

“You were my sunshine, my only sunshine, you made me happy when skies were gray. You’ll never know dear, how much I loved you, because now you’ve been taken away”

He sang to himself. He sang to himself, lying alone in the dark. 

He fell asleep crying. He woke up with tears in his eyes and on his cheeks.  
He picked up the phone and dialed the number. 

“Hello?”  
“Bren...I”, he started to sob. “I want to come home” 

“You’ve been having nightmares again?”  
He couldn’t form coherent sentences, so he just cried into the phone. That was answer enough. “Ryan, go back to sleep. And..you can come home. We’ll come get you tomorrow alright Ry? It’s gonna be okay” 

“I love you”, Ryan manages.

“Goodnight Ry”  
“ ‘Night”  
He didn’t say I love you back, he thought vaguely as he drifted off.  
He didn’t say I love you back.

And the sun became a little dimmer.  
“My only sunshine, you’ve become gray”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
